Today's Weather Forecast Calls For Death
by iBloodbenderSeddie
Summary: When a middle school girl dies suddenly from a brutal murder, it has everyone wondering: Was it someone she knew or is there a possible serial killer on the loose in Seattle? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Today's Weather Forecast Calls For Death**_

**Chapter 1.**

**(Sam's POV)**

_I ran. Far, far away from my house. I can literally hear my heart pounding in my ears. Everything felt so empty on this road. Maybe for the fact that it was one in the morning and pouring rain. Or maybe for the fact that there might not be one living soul on this street._

_I can hear his footsteps running after me, though they sound distant. I cut quickly through an abandoned alley to stop and catch my breath for a second. I pulled my cell phone out quickly, calling my boyfriend._

_"Come on, nub! Pick up!" I yelled at myself as the phone kept ringing and ringing. He obviously wasn't going to answer. I felt someone grabbed my arm with a nice, firm grip. I turned around, completely terrified as to who I might see._

**-Two Weeks Before-**

I walked into the halls of Ridgeway High School, completely drained from the night before. Freddie was over last night and we spent most of the night watching movies and making out.

"Hey, Puckett." Freddie said to me as I walked over to my locker. He was coming from Gibby's locker, obviously chatting with the shirtless potato.

"Sup, Benson?" I asked as I dialed in my locker combination.

"Not much. I, uh, had a lot of fun last night."

"Of course you did. You got to make out with mama until two in the morning. How is that _not_ fun?" I asked. He chuckled a bit and gave me one of his famous smirks. That smirk reminds me everytime why I love him.

"Did you get your work done for history?" Freddie asked, changing the subject.

"You really expect _me_ to get my work done for _any_ class?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not a chance."

"Which is why I did it. All by myself." I pulled out the history homework from my folder and showed it to him. He was completely shocked.

"And the answers are right, too!"

"Come on, Freddie. I'm not a _complete_ moron." I said, putting the paper back into my folder.

"Never said you were. But it's okay. I like 'em smart." Oh, that smirk again. How I wanna kiss it _and_ slap it at the same time. Just then, Carly ran over to us with a newspaper in her hand. She was completely out of breath.

"Guys! Did you... did you hear?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Hear about what?" Freddie asked.

"A girl that goes to the middle school was found dead in a ditch yesterday." Carly showed us the newspaper article about it.

"Oh my God." Freddie said as he glanced at the newspaper. "That's so awful."

"It says she was beaten to death by a metal object, probably a bat. And the weird thing was that she was found with a yellow smiley-face sticker on her forehead. Like the ones they used to give to little kids at Mal-Mart." Carly explained.

"Man, that's freaky." I said, handing the newspaper to Freddie so he could have a better look at it.

"And the freaky thing is that it happened here in Seattle." Freddie added.

"Yeah, I know. There's a possible killer on the loose." Carly said. I rolled my eyes.

"_Please_. I'm sure it was someone she knew but then felt bad, so they put a sticker on her head. In most cases, it's someone they know." I said.

"Yeah, and in other cases, it's a psychopath with a chainsaw!" Carly shouted.

"Carly, relax. There's no need to get all worked up about it. If it were some sort of psychopath, they probably have done it before. Has there been _any_ other cases like this before? Where they put a smiley sticker on their victim's forehead?" I asked.

"Well... no."

"Then there you have it. It's probably someone associated with her. Now let's get to class before Howard gives me detention again." I said. To be honest, I was pretty freaked out about the whole situation.

When we got to lunch, the news about the middle school girl's death was the talk around the school. Some people were crying; obviously friends or family with the girl.

"So who do you think did it?" I asked.

"Did what?" Carly asked back.

"You know, beat the girl down to a pulp."

"Sam! Can you show a _little_ bit of compassion? My God, the girl died." Freddie said before Carly could answer. Though, the look on her face showed that she agreed with him.

"Fine, sorry." I said, then shoving a handful of fries into my mouth.

"This is really bad, though. You know how my mom over-reacts about things. When she finds out about the girl, I'll never be able to leave the house ever again." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I know. You won't be able to sneak over at night anymore. She'll have all your windows and doors chained up." I said.

"Not that I want to sneak out anymore with a serial killer on the loose."

"How many times do I have to tell you people? There's no serial killer. She more than likely knew who the person was."

"More than likely. That isn't one-hundred percent." Carly said.

"You guys are going to be the end of me with this topic, aren't you?" I asked. They both shrugged and nodded. I rolled eyes at them and got up. "Seriously, guys. Be realistic."

I spent the rest of the day doing the usual. I went to Carly's after school, made out with Freddie a little bit on her couch, watched Freddie get dragged out of Carly's apartment by his mom, watch Spencer catch something on fire, eat dinner, went home, had a fight with my mom, took a shower, and laid in my bed.

As I laid in bed, I couldn't help but have that girl stuck on my mind. Was it really someone she knew? Could it have been her mom or dad? A sibling? A friend? An enemy? A complete accident? Or are Carly and Freddie right; is there really a killer on the loose in Seattle? Just then, I heard my phone go off. I picked it up from my nightstand. It was a text message from Freddie.

_I love you. Be safe tonight. And no sneaking out. ~Freddie_

I rolled my eyes, but smiled softly. I loved how he tries being overprotective of me, even though we both know he fails at it. I opened up a new message to send him.

_I love you, too. ~Sam_

I put my phone back on the nightstand. I let my eyes close slowly, until darkness took over my sight and let me drift peacefully to sleep.

**A/N:** _So, this is my first attempt to write in the "Mystery/Suspense" genre. If it's bad, please tell me so I won't continue. If you like it, please review and let me know (: This story will be pretty short. Probably about 7-8 chapters; more or less. It takes place a couple weeks before Halloween. Yes, this is my iCarly Halloween story... with a hint of Seddie, of course (;_

_I know Halloween isn't until a month away, but still. I'm in the Halloween mood right now. XD_

_The title was inspired by the episode iPsycho, where Spencer was trying to kill that fly with an umbrella and yelled "Today's forecast calls for death!" and failed to kill the fly lol._

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**(Sam's POV)**

The next day of school was even worse than yesterday. A lot of people didn't even show up to school because of that girl's death. In Study Hall, she was the only conversation that people were talking about. I found out that her name was Emily, she was in eighth grade, and she was a straight-A student.

"This is just so sad." Carly said as we were the first ones at our lunch table to sit down. Freddie and Gibby were still in line to get their food. "That Emily girl had her whole life ahead of her."

"You know, I'm really starting to get sick of hearing about this girl everywhere I go." I said. "I feel bad and all, but I seriously have no connection to this girl what-so-ever so I don't care to talk about it."

It's not that I didn't care to talk about it, it's that I _wish_ I didn't care to talk about it. The whole thing has me a bit freaked out and hearing about it all day isn't helping me, either.

Telling Carly will only make her bug me to talk about it more and telling Freddie will only make him act like he's overprotective of me, like last night's text message.

"Wow, Sam. I didn't know you were _that_ heartless." Carly said.

"I'm not heartless. I just want to talk about something else, okay?"

"Alright. So are you going to Stacy's Halloween party in two weeks?" Carly asked.

"Shoosh yeah, I am! Mama likes to party."

"What about Freddie?"

"Eh, his mom has his on lockdown because of that girl's death. He isn't allowed to go anywhere without her taking him or picking him up. I doubt he wants his mom to take him and pick him up at a teenage party and I doubt his mom would even allow him to go." I sighed. "So unless he sneaks out, no party for him."

"That sucks."

Just then, Freddie sat down next to me, put his arm around my shoulder, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Gibby sat down next to Carly.

"Whatcha ladies talking about?" Gibby asked.

"The Halloween party at Stacy's coming up. You going?" Carly asked.

"Fosho! Gibby's always ready to party!"

"Oh, Gibby." I muttered to myself. "What about you, handsome? You going?" I asked Freddie.

"You really think my mom's gonna let me go to a party?"

"No, but there's this thing called 'sneaking out'." I said.

"I'll think about it."

"Do we have to dress up in costumes?" Gibby asked.

"I don't know, but I am." Carly answered.

"What about you?" Freddie asked me. "Are you gonna dress up in a costume?"

"That stuff's for kids. And Carly and Gibby."

"I think you'd look cute in a costume." Freddie smiled at me.

"No chance, Freddie." I thought about it for a minute. "You really think I'll look cute?"

"I think you always look cute. You know, when you're not hurting someone."

"Oooh, baby!" I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down on the PDA, alright children?" Carly asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, Carly. You're so prude." I said.

* * *

><p>"You're not going."<p>

"But why not? I already bought my costume and told Stacy I was going!"

"Because there is a serial killer on the loose!"

"There's no serial killer on the loose! And Sam's going with me. No serial killer would _ever_ think about messing with Sam Puckett!"

"You're not going, Carly, and that's final."

Sitting on the couch while watching Spencer and Carly argue isn't as fun as you think it is.

"Come on, Spence. Just let her go." I said.

"My baby sister is not going out to a party with a serial killer running around Seattle!" Spencer shouted.

"There's no serial killer!" Carly and I shouted simeltaneously. I don't know if Carly honestly believes there's no serial killer or if she's just saying it so she can go to the Halloween party.

"You teenagers are so immature." Spencer said, crossing his arms.

"Says the man who wears duck pajamas and hangs out with no one his own age." Carly said.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Spencer covered his ears and run off to his bedroom.

"That was weird." I said. Carly slumped down on the couch next to me.

"So now what?" Carly asked.

"I guess just sneak out." I suggested. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Yeah, but Spencer caught us." Carly said. "I would notice if I snuck out on Halloween."

"Well, what does Spencer usually do on Halloween?" I asked.

"What he usually does every day, except for passing out candy to children."

"Okay, then how about we convince Spencer to go hang out with Socko or something that night." I said.

"No. He'll know I'm just trying to sneak out."

"So tell him next week, you know, when he forgets about this whole thing."

"Maybe it'll work."

"It'll _definitely_ work, kid." I said.

"Is Freddie sneaking out?"

"He says he'll think about it but I know him. He'll wait until the last moment to make some excuse to get out of it." I said.

"I bet if you give him some of that Sam Puckett charm, he'll do it." Carly teased. "That boy does whatever you want him to do."

"That is so... true." I chuckled. Just then, Carly's apartment door opened and Freddie entered, closing the door behind him.

"Hola, amigas." He greeted.

"And speak of the devil." Carly said.

"Oh, we're talking about Sam?" Freddie teased.

"Very funny." I said sarcastically, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Freddie asked.

"Spencer won't allow Carly to go to the Halloween party because of that girl who died." I explained.

"Well, I don't blame him." Freddie said. "At least he isn't keeping you on lockdown like my mom is to me. Do you know how hard it was to convince my mom to allow me just to come _here_?"

"That's why you guys are going to have to sneak out to the Halloween party." I said.

"I don't know about that, Sam." Freddie said. "I just don't want to risk getting caught by my mom."

"That's what I said to her about sneaking out." Carly added. "I don't want to risk Spencer catching me."

"You guys, it'll be fine. I'm an expert at this. We just have to distract the adults that night so we can leave." I said.

"I still don't know." Freddie said. I gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Please?" I asked, pouting a little bit.

"Ugh, fine. I'll sneak out." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Told ya!" Carly said to me.

"Told ya what?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing." I said. "What about you, Carls? You in?"

"Fine!" Carly said, waving her hands in the air. "Score one for peer pressure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Here's the second chapter (: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this story. And sorry this is a little boring. It'll get better, I promise! _

**Alison-** _Hey Alison (: I'm glad you like my stories! And don't worry, that story will regularly be updated 1-2 times a week since that's my main story. _

**Kaitley-** _Thank you (: I'm so glad you enjoyed it!_

**ChelseaTheBlondie-** _Thank you (: And yes, this time of year, it's great to read a suspenseful story! And Seddie, of course, needs to be incorporated :D lol Yeah, _iCarly Horror Trailer: The Seattle Webshow Massacre _- one of the BEST edited videos I've seen in a long time. I've been wanting to write a story like this but after watching that trailer, it really motivated me try at it._

**PurpleJerk-** _Hahaha, yeah I don't like when the main characters die. Only minor ones XD But thank you (:_

**SeddieGirl-** _Thank you (: _

_Thanks to those who Favorited__**: **__Brownsugar12, ChelseaTheBlondie, and SeddieGirl_

_Thanks to those who Alerted__**: **__Brownsugar12, Bubbly131, DemiL4Lifee, Kaitley, MissSeddie, Princess of the Bookworms, sconroy28, seddieforever16, and SeddieGirl_

_Read and Review, pleeease (: _


End file.
